


set me loose, baby

by unstillared (instillared)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby's first smut, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/unstillared
Summary: soonyoung simply gives him a knowing smile, far from apologetic. “fortunately I found you a present to help with that.”"a present? you know i love it when you spoil me," soonyoung's grin is cheesy, all-knowing.





	set me loose, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/gifts).



> shout out to amber for absolutely nothing.
> 
> this is unfinished. and won't ever be finished. and i'm sorry.

wonwoo comes home with a plastic bag and a devilish grin on his face and soonyoung knows he's in trouble.

he's heating dinner, the clock on the wall reading just past six in the evening. he barely notices how wonwoo hasn't come home yet until the lock on the front door to their apartment clicks. soonyoung leans back and laughs all too loud. wonwoo is completely soaked head to toe due to a flash flood.

wonwoo sets the plastic bag down on the counter, careful of the mail and other documents, before finally speaking. “so, i was on my way home thinking about _things_ ," and soonyoung cackles at this. "about sex. because i passed a sex shop. and it was pouring down rain." 

"a convenient excuse," soonyoung replies, stirring a pot of pasta sauce on the stove. it's italian night.  

"you’re too loud,” wonwoo chastises him for the umpteenth time. “gonna get us in trouble with the neighbors, soon.” soonyoung simply gives him a knowing smile, far from apologetic. “fortunately I found you a present to help with that.”

"a present? you know i love it when you spoil me," soonyoung's grin is cheesy, all-knowing.

  

wonwoo shoves soonyoung unceremoniously atop the mattress in their bedroom, clean sheets bunching around him when the springs creak under soonyoung's weight. he crawls into soonyoung's space, forces his legs apart so he can lean in to kiss soonyoung breathless. soonyoung sighs into his mouth when their noses touch, the kisses turning more heated when soonyoung begins biting and suckling on wonwoo's lips. 

soonyoung groans when their clothed crotches line up with each other, denim on denim, and the friction becomes too much as wonwoo grinds mindlessly against him. it's simultaneously too much, not enough. "c'mon," wonwoo eggs on when soonyoung throws his head back against the bed. "c'mon," he whispers sweetly, licking a trail up soonyoung's neck. he moves back a little and soonyoung whines at the loss of contact, whines again when it's replaced with wonwoo's fingers pulling on the zipper. soonyoung lifts his hips when wonwoo tugs the waistband of his jeans down and bites at soonyoung's neck. 

wonwoo's hand palms at the growing tent in soonyoung's briefs while the other caresses his cheek. soonyoung shifts his hips up in an eager movement for more, more. "calm down," wonwoo coos when he adds a little pressure and soonyoung bites back a cry. he slips his hand under the band of soonyoung's briefs and finally gets his hand on soonyoung's cock. wonwoo's become all too good at ignoring the discomfort in his own pants at the expense of getting soonyoung to come first.

"tell me what you want, baby," he murmurs, eyes trained on soonyoung's face. it's not uncharacteristic of soonyoung to be quiet during their rounds, wonwoo knows this all too well. he just doesn't say real words, mumbles out his demands when he's not whining and groaning and crying under wonwoo's touch. soonyoung mouths something and wonwoo's hand on his cock stills. "what was that?" 

"fuck me," soonyoung manages in one breath and wonwoo smiles. "c'mon, wonwoo-ya. like you mean it."

wonwoo can't really argue with that. he moves away from soonyoung, who is still splayed out on the bed, and shuffles around his own night stand drawer for a condom and lube. he's gone for not even a minute yet when he turns around soonyoung is already fisting himself under his briefs with a whine. "you have to be quiet, babe. wanna try out the present?" and soonyoung nods in between strokes. 

soonyoung isn't sure what to expect when wonwoo pulls out a box from under the bed. it piques his curiousity enough to stop jerking himself off and sit back on his haunches. wonwoo hands the box to him, simply wrapped. soonyoung opens it carefully and cautiously. 

" _oh_ ," he whispers and lets the now empty box fall to the floor. "jesus, wonwoo. i didn't- you-" 

"yeah?" wonwoo smiles sheepishly. 

"you bought me a ball gag.  _fuck_. fuck." 

"d'you like it? we don't have to use it. i just-" wonwoo is interrupted by soonyoung nearly jumping him, arms full of naked boy peppering his face and neck with kisses. when soonyoung pulls away wonwoo notices his ears tinged bright pink. he grabs soonyoung's cheeks and kisses him square on the lips. it's deep and slow and tender. "get on your knees again, love."  

the ball is made of silicon and wonwoo hopes the taste of soap isn't lingering when he slips it into soonyoung's open mouth. he wraps the straps around his cheeks, tightens the clasps in the back and tapping soonyoung lightly. "is that too tight?" soonyoung shakes his head. "if it gets to be too much just kick me, okay?" soonyoung nods. wonwoo takes a step back from his position in between soonyoung's spread legs to admire his handiwork. soonyoung on his hands and knees, back arched so perfectly and ass red with handprints. he whistles in amazement and soonyoung scoffs-attempts to scoff, but instead makes a choking sound around the gag. 

wonwoo gently takes hold of soonyoung's cheeks, kneading the flesh and rubbing the blunt edge of his thumb against soonyoung's perineum, immediately causing soonyoung to cry out around the gag. he leans in, then, and licks a perfect stripe against the puckered skin. it's worth it when soonyoung jolts forward, nearly shouts around the ball. "can't believe how sensitive you are, baby. love it so much," he croaks out when soonyoung pushes his ass against wonwoo's hands. he gets to work, licking and suckling around soonyoung's hole and soonyoung just fucks himself back on wonwoo's tongue, keening around the ball in his mouth. "wanna come just from my mouth, babe? i know you can." he reaches a hand around soonyoung's stomach and finds soonyoung so hard, leaking onto the mattress. "fuck." 

soonyoung whines high in his throat, guttural and wet, and when wonwoo looks up at his face he finds soonyoung is just- "oh, fuck." 

he completely forgot about his boyfriend's minor gag reflex and doesn't expect to see soonyoung completely drooling around the gag. he's making slurping sounds, trying to keep the saliva in his mouth, but it seems to only make things worse.

wonwoo grabs the lube and drizzles it over his fingers, rubbing them together for warmth before he slips a finger into soonyoung. soonyoung immediately presses himself back against wonwoo's finger and soon wonwoo finds himself adding a second and then a third, soonyoung fucking himself back on the digits. he manages to rub up against soonyoung's prostate once or twice eliciting another wail out of soonyoung's covered mouth. "are you ready?" he asks, and soonyoung seems far too gone already but nods. 

wonwoo tears the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on quickly and pouring another gratuitous amount of lube to slick himself up. he knows soonyoung likes it messy, wet, the slide always feels better to him this way. he lines himself up with soonyoung's hole and presses just the tip to tease. soonyoung whines, rolls his hips back to meet wonwoo in desperation. 

after a few moments of teasing wonwoo edges in, hissing at the tightness despite his thoroughness in opening soonyoung up. it's one of the many things he loves about soonyoung. "feels so good," he chokes out and soonyoung just moans in return. 

he watches as soonyoung reaches back to wrap a hand around himself and wonwoo quickly swats it away. "don't. don't touch yourself. just- just let me take care of you." 

**Author's Note:**

> please let it be known i agonize over writing smut because i'm not good at the articulation. this was painful to write only because i am not confident at all in my abilities. if you made it to the end, you're a trooper. i'm going to orphan this at some point.


End file.
